I Still Love You
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Cuando una invitación de boda remueve todos los sentimiento que creías olvidados y te obliga a enfrentarte a ellos, al final sólo algo es seguro... Kyouya centric. Slash.


_**I** Still **Love** You_

Cuando Kyouya leyó lo que decía aquel papel nacarado, sintió que el mundo se le caía de nuevo en los hombros, obligándolo a sentarse mientras esa terrible sensación de ser bañado en agua fría iba recorriendo su cuerpo.

" _ **René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suou**_ _y_ _ **Haruhi Fujioka**_ _se complacen en invitarle a su boda que se llevará a cabo el día…_ "

Respiró profundamente y exhaló pesadamente, dejando el aire salir de golpe mientras dejaba de lado la dichosa invitación de tonos pasteles y se apretaba el puente nasal reprimiendo un nuevo suspiro.

Bien. Eso ya se lo esperaba pero… era necesario que fuera… ¿tan pronto?

Mientras obligaba a su cuerpo relajar la posición, sintió su teléfono sonar. Sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar sin moverse de su posición.

- _¿La recibiste?_

-Sí. –dejó escapar como un suspiro. Escuchó una puerta correrse al otro lado del teléfono.

- _Lo siento._

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes nada que ver con esto.

- _Aun así. Lo siento._

-Uhm…

- _Kyouya._

 _-_ ¿Sí?

- _¿Irás?_ –era una buena pregunta, pensó, ¿iré? Se tomó sus buenos momentos para pensarlo escuchando el tranquilo respirar de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Por su mente desfilaron montones de excusas viables que podrían sacarle de una situación en la que se sentiría muy incómodo, pero sabía que no podía. Ya no. Tenía que hacerle frente. - _¿Kyouya?_

-Son mis mejores amigos, ¿no es así? –se decidió por responder. Pudo escuchar el pesado suspiro de la persona al otro lado, que le hacía sentir que ya sabía que respondería de esa manera. Se removió un poco incómodo de saber que tan bien le conocía. –No puedo simplemente no ir, no tengo nada sincero para excusarme y Haruhi sabe diferenciar las mentiras de la verdad. Es imposible engañarla.

- _Ah. Ya veo._

-¿Piensas ir?

- _No lo sé, creo tener programada una entrevista ese día._

-Ya veo… -suspiró quitándose las gafas. Si era honesto, se sentiría mejor con su presencia ese día. No podría estar estoico por sí mismo sin quebrarse. Ese día no.

- _Lo siento._

-Ah, ¿así que por eso te disculpabas al inicio? –sonrió tristemente.

- _Sabes que no._

 _-_ No te preocupes, estaré bien ese día. Ah, tengo que colgar, tengo una junta en cinco minutos.

- _Kyouya, yo… -_ no dejó que terminara de hablar. Le colgó.

Inevitablemente una lágrima se escapó de los ojos que tan fuertemente cerró. Sintió su garganta contraerse por el sollozo que estaba reprimiendo. _¡Maldita sea!_ Él no lloraría por eso. Pero se sentía desolado, con ese dolor asentado al fondo del estómago de saberte derrotado desde hace mucho pero apenas comprobando que la guerra estaba perdida.

Eso de los amores adolescentes era una mierda. Pero aún más era eso de no haberlos superado del todo.

Si Kyouya había comprobado algo en carne propia era que ser una persona controlada significaba que el perder el control por un momento, desbordaba sus emociones como un huracán. Porque controlarse significaba hacer una barrera que iba acumulando todo, en algún momento tienes que explotar. Aunque tuvo tres años para hacerse la idea de que eran pareja, el anuncio de aquella boda se le antojaba tan repentino.

Igualmente era consciente que podrían haber pasado siete años y él lo seguiría sintiendo repentino.

 _Idiota_ , se dijo, _es porque aún estás enamorado._

Y ahora tenía que enfrentar una boda solo.

* * *

Las invitaciones fueron entregadas de manera privada, es decir, sólo los invitados eran conscientes de fechas y lugares puesto que la unión del famoso líder Suou y la brillante abogada Fujioka era un acontecimiento que era digno de mención. Los medios de todo Japón y gran parte de Francia estaban al tanto, hambrientos de poder obtener los datos reales y fisgoneando entre los invitados a ver cuál era lo suficientemente viable para colarles la ansiada información. Desventajas de ser personajes públicos.

Siendo que el apellido Ootori era el de más peso entre todos los invitados –porque ellos dominaban casi todas las áreas posibles– Kyouya fue acosado por paparazzi a casi todo momento durante dos semanas. Simplemente dos porque extrañamente no tuvo entereza suficiente para mandarlos todos a la mierda, hasta que se cansó y dejó al servicio de seguridad privada Ootori encargarse de ello.

Intentó hacer ligero el tema de que su amor de adolescencia estaba por casarse, pero mientras su consciencia intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar ese detalle, su corazón estaba empecinado en latir dolorosamente a cada flashazo de ese pensamiento. Era muy jodido tratar con sus sentimientos y además la prensa, sumado que lo tuvo que lidiar solo.

Completamente solo.

Vio los días pasar de manera insulsa. Sin una llamada, sin una visita. Parece ser que había herido sus sentimientos de manera indirecta al reconocer que aún sentía algo por ese viejo amor. ¿Qué carajos se supone que debe hacer él? ¡Si en los sentimientos no se manda, joder!

Era muy consciente de que su humor estaba pésimo, pero no podía hacer gran cosa por ello. No podía.

Pronto las semanas que faltaban para la boda se volvieron días, y los días, horas.

Así que ahí estaba.

Habían elegido una playa privada para la boda (¡qué original!) que estaba resguardada por el escuadrón elite del equipo de seguridad Ootori –fue su regalo de bodas-. Esperaron sus buenas dos horas que el sol se pusiera, porque el estúpido de Tamaki quería que se casaran en ese momento preciso donde mueren los últimos rayos del sol. Pura estupidez.

Le sentaron en la primera fila las bancas del novio. En las de la novia, pudo distinguir a Honey y los gemelos, que previamente le saludaron efusivamente y le presentaron formalmente a sus novias, que no conocía porque vivían lejos –Honey se había mudado al sur de Tokyo y los gemelos a Francia–. Se sintió un poco más amargado por eso, porque sus amigos estaban felizmente asentados con sus parejas y él simplemente se mantenía al margen con la suya.

¿Tenía el derecho de sentirle como su pareja?

El lugar a su lado estaba vacío. Pero todos los demás lugares no. Uno pensaría que Haruhi no hubiese invitado a mucha gente pero supo llenar bien sus más de ciento diez lugares. Porque siendo que se casaba con el idiota más social de todo Japón era claro que el término de boda 'íntima' no iba a surtir efecto. Quizás por ello le sorprendía no sólo que los demás estuvieran en la sección de la novia, sino que hubiese un lugar vacío a su lado.

Bueno, también porque buscaba divagar la mente con otro asunto que no fuera la boda que ocurriría inminentemente en pocos minutos.

Cuando el cielo se tiñó de tonos naranjas y violetas, la ceremonia dio inicio.

Tamaki se acomodó en su puesto de honor, su padrino parado estoicamente a su lado. Kyouya sintió una leve punzada de dolor cuando el rubio le sonrió con ligereza, como si ambos hubiesen recordado al momento cuando le pidió, casi suplicándole, que fuera su padrino. Kyouya no aceptó, y en ese momento se sintió un poco mejor, porque no habría soportado estar a su lado en el altar. Al menos no de esa manera.

Las tres damas de honor desfilaron con sus hermosos vestidos color salmón. Y un poco más atrás, al ritmo de la suave música de piano, salió ella. Haruhi.

Se veía hermosa. Sus facciones remarcadas sutilmente por un maquillaje cálido, le dieron un aspecto tierno, adorable. Su cuerpo se enfundaba en un vestido de corte imperio de un blanco impoluto con un cinto de piedras hermosas. Su cabello semirecogido con algunos mechones enmarcándole el rostro. Como una verdadera y delicada princesa.

Kyouya sonrió tristemente.

 _No hay duda de por qué Tamaki se enamoró de ella._

Cuando miró al novio en el altar, su corazón dio vuelco doloroso. El que fuese el rey del host club tenía una mirada que brillaba de amor puro, todo él exudaba amor, con la mirada más devota que jamás le había visto a alguien.

 _Él la ama. Siempre la amó._

En ese momento le fue imposible no rememorar todo el agridulce trayecto de esa transición. De cuándo nadie sabía lo que sentía por nadie, aunque para todos ya era visible que el rubio se había enamorado a primera vista.

¿Por qué ella? Pensó durante mucho tiempo. Era obvio también que a la chica le costó poder soportar al hiperactivo rubio, no lo toleraba demasiado, y sin importar eso, ahí estaba, en el altar, con él.

¿Por qué no él? Kyouya llegó antes. Kyouya estuvo primero. Kyouya cedió en muchas cosas por él. Pero no fue suficiente.

 _Él no era Haruhi._

Agachó la mirada, asegurándose de opacar su mirada con el brillo en sus gafas. Se sentía a punto de quebrar. Escuchó las palabras del juez, los votos, se saltó visualmente todo ello. Pero cuando alzó la mirada y les vio besarse con dulzura, finalmente se quebró.

Aprovechó que todos se empezaron a mover para ingresar al salón de fiestas para escullirse lejos. Quizás a beber, quizás a llorar. Igual no importaba, tal vez hiciera ambas cosas.

-Kyouya.

Cuando chocó con el pecho duro de alguien, iba a seguir de largo, sin decir nada ni mirar arriba pero esa voz le hizo detenerse. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, trémulo. Estaba herido y no pensaba quedarse con la persona que le había abandonado.

Con eso en mente estaba listo para arrancarse hacia otro lado pero esa voz le llamó de nuevo, sujetándole por la muñeca y estámpandole contra su cuerpo. Pronto se vio aprisionado entre dos brazos fuertes y la conocida colonia especiada se coló en su nariz. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Deberías soltarme, Morinozuka. –pidió cuando la voz decidió funcionarle de nuevo.

-No.

Apretó los puños y se soltó bruscamente, mirándole con dolor y los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas. Takashi se veía sereno, con esa cara de calma que tienen los que tratan con criaturas peligrosas. Kyouya se sentía furioso.

-No tienes derecho. –escupió, agradeciendo que ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los invitados y del mismo recinto de la fiesta como para ser escuchados. –No tienes derecho a venir después de todo este tiempo.

-Tenía trabajo.

El menor de los Ootori estrechó los ojos. –Eres escritor, no me vengas con esa basura. –Mori sonrió.

-Lo siento. –dijo con simpleza.

Ootori se mesó el cabello con rabia, bufando y aun temblando ligeramente por los espasmos del llanto. –Dijiste que no vendrías.

-Me necesitas.

-¿Necesitarte ahora? No me hagas reír, te necesité antes, ahora ya no.

Volvió a hacer amago de irse y se vio aprisionado con el muro, Morinozuka aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento. –repitió suavizando el gesto. Ootori miró hacia otro lado, Takashi le sujetó la barbilla. –Tenías que enfrentar esto solo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó molesto, una última lágrima se deslizó de su ojo.

-Para que pudieses dejar ir a Tamaki.

Y le besó.

Finalmente Kyouya se dejó hacer, como siempre, cada vez que Morinozuka intentaba un avance con él. Porque los besos de Mori eran como un bálsamo para su corazón. Porque le hacían olvidar por un segundo que aún amaba al rubio.

-Takashi. –murmuró después de un tiempo, separándose con suavidad de él.

-¿Uhm?

-Aún lo amo.

-Lo sé. –suspiró el mayor, acariciando las mejillas del menor para limpiar los últimos vestigios de lágrimas. Luego, le dio un beso delicado en los labios. –Y yo aún te amo. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la fiesta.

El resto del día fue un suspiro para Kyouya, pudo soportarlo sintiendo el calor de la mano del mayor en contacto con su cuerpo, de manera discreta. Pudo felicitar de corazón a la pareja, pero eso no evitó que le siguiese doliendo. El dolor era más opaco que antes, más suave, pero ahí estaba.

Kyouya se dio cuenta de que sí, tal vez aún amaba al rubio.

Tal vez la herida seguía abierta.

Pero estaba seguro de una sola cosa.

También comenzaba a amar al moreno.

* * *

 **N.d.A:** ¡Hola! Ha pasado tanto, _tanto_ , tanto tiempo que temo que ya nadie me conoce aquí. Han pasado un montonazo de cosas últimamente, una de las cosas buenas es que gracias a una suerte divina, he podido recuperar TODO mi disco duro así que pronto –aprovechando las vagaciones (¿?)- terminaré los capítulos que siguen a mis historias, me verán más seguido, wiiii (¿?).

El titulo viene de que mi inspiración a este intento de oneshot-romántico-yaoi fue dada por el vídeo (y la letra) de I Still Love You de Jennifer Hudson. Es precioso, escribí escuchando en bucle la canción 3.

Es mi primer intento de slash/yaoi que hago en la vida. Espero que me haya quedado bien xD también disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos, he escrito todo de corrido por un inexplicable ataque de inspiración y decidí publicarlo así en cuanto terminara. Al final estoy subiendo esto a las 3:05 de la mañana, porque YOLO.

Realmente espero que me digan qué tal me quedó, me siento sumamente ansiosa por ser mi primer chicoxchico xDDD también si me quedó coherente, siento que me faltó algo de cohesión, pero, repito, escribí de refilón porque mi musa es muy hija de fruta… Si no la aprovecho, no vuelve la muy…

¡En fin, nos estamos leyendo!

Besos.

Ángel.


End file.
